Talk:HAHK News Ticker
Out of ideas? We have something from the CEAS first conference that could be used. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 17:19, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Not really out of ideas, but there's no news worth reporting yet today. Or at least not that I know of. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 17:22, June 17, 2010 (UTC) What's the school year in the EAF, just curious? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 17:32, June 17, 2010 (UTC) The school year as in its structure? Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 17:33, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Basically. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 17:34, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Two Semesters, February to July and August to December. January and Late-July to mid-August are breaks. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 17:38, June 17, 2010 (UTC) We could try to do the CEAS Geography Competition among founding members lol. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 03:37, June 18, 2010 (UTC) What do you think? It would make good news. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:17, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Agreement. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 06:04, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Lemme state that whaling is not an issue with my nation. Ive watched whale wars and always root for the japanese. I hate environmental activists. The other nations in the EU might be against whaling, but FGC couldnt care less.Gatemonger 19:27, June 24, 2010 (UTC) 'Cordin' t'wh'it sayz, it looks like whaling is illegal in the EU. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:00, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Everett is against whaling. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:43, June 24, 2010 (UTC) It's for research! To further the scientific understanding of humankind! And its not like we don't kill millions of fish every day to eat, no one complains about that! And on top of that, we're not killing all the whales, just a few. And its my job to protect the way of life of my country. So I continue to push my case. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 23:46, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Fish aren't on the verge of extinction. Many whales are dwindling in numbers. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:49, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Water shortages by the year 2050. It is currently YOOL 2010 AD. Woogers - talk ( ) 04:14, June 29, 2010 (UTC) You're keeping the terrorist thing. :( (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 20:46, June 23, 2011 (UTC) That view has not changed. Woogers - talk ( ) 20:47, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Muhahaha South America has beat you to the use of tablets. Also, I made a Wikipedia account and have helped a lot of things on the Nevada and Casino Fandango pages. I feel so accomplished for only adding two sentences, and a table. :D (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 07:51, July 4, 2011 (UTC) It's not a contest. I've added it because South Korea is doing it. Woogers - talk ( ) 08:10, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I know it ain't a contest... Wait what? Since when did A real country have the money to but that many tablets? Omg how poor is the US government! (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 08:13, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Priorities. The world's most advanced and most used military, or better education for it's children? Woogers - talk ( ) 08:15, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't know I like being a smart person when compared to the average school child. But then again, the key to liberty is knowledge. And with the average person in my grade considering themselves to be African American, racist at the same time, and not even aware of the world around them, I would rather invest my trillions into the education rather than making a huge boom. :| (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 08:21, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Not only did your statement make no sense, it was factually inaccurate, hypocritical, and slightly offensive. Woogers - talk ( ) 08:23, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I reeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaallllllllyyyyyyyy need to work on that. But my point is, I would rather be smart than be able to end the world 45 times consecutively. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 08:28, July 4, 2011 (UTC)